My Past
by Yuuki Hiroshi
Summary: DISCOUNTINNUED


Hallo minna-san~ Kami balik lagi dengan Fic-Fic gaje dari negeri sebrang sana! Kali ini cerita tentang masalalu Megumi. Yang sudah saya janjikan di Fic 'Tobi itu Perempuan'. Takutnya nanti pada bingung lagi, Kenapa Megumi bisa muncul? Kan kesel. Udah dikasih tau tapi masih ngotot minta penjelasan (Naik pitam karena awal pembuatan megumi itu pasti ditanya kek begituan).

 ** _By Past_**

 _Rated: T+_

 _Genre: Adventure saus romance rica-rica ditambah dengan sambel Hurt/Comfourt dan Sedikit humor._

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto -senpai._

 _Warning: AU, Gajelas ceritanya, EYD Ancur, Typo, OOC, OC, Don't Flame, Fem!Naru, Dan kesalahan lainnya._

 _Summary: Megumi yang dianggap tidak memiliki chakra. Dan tidak di anggap bahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Mereka sibuk dengan jinchuriki kyuubi adik dari megumi, Yaitu, Naruko. Padahal Naruto juga jinchuriki. Tapi ia malah ditelantarkan oleh keduanya. Pada suatu hari megumi tertidur dan bangun-bangun ia sudah ada di dalam lorong pembuangan air dan bertemu kyuubi. (SANGAT BAD SUMMARY)._

 _._

 _._

"Kaa-chan, Ajari gumi dong melempar shuriken. Onegai.. Ne?" Bujuk gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun berambut merah kepada ibunya yang berambut sama dengannya.

"Kaa-chan sibuk. Sana latihan sendiri." Balas wanita yang berambut merah. Sedangkan, Sang gadis kecil hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke Ruang keluarga, Disana ada ayahnya yang berambut pirang cerah sang yondaime hokage sedang membaca koran pagi.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Ajari gumi melempar shuriken dong! Tolong!" Ujar sang gadis kecil. Sedangkan, sang ayah hanya menjawab sambil memegang koran tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tou-san sibuk. Hari ini ada rapat." Jawaban itu dibalas anggukan megumi kecil.

"Yasudah Gumi pergi berlatih sendiri saja." Ucap megumi kearah ayahnya, Masih mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

.

 **'BRAK'** Suara pintu terbuka kencang.

.

"Tou-Chan! Ayo kita main!" Teriak bocah berumur 2 tahun kurang yang baru bisa jalan bersurai pirang cerah a.k.a. Naruto.

"Ayah sibuk !" Gertak sang ayah a.k.a. Minato Namikaze.

"Tapi... Naru kan cuma mau main..."

"Naru... Ayo kita main bersama." Ucap megumi menahan tangis daritadi sambil menggendong sang adik keluar rumah dan membawanya kearah hutan. Terdengar isak tangis darinya.

"Nee-chan kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Nee-chan! Turunkan naru." Tanya naruto khawatir kakaknya kenapa-kenapa. Dan dibalas gelengan kepala sang kakak.

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita main." Jawab megumi menurunkan naruto ditengah hutan Shi no Mori. Rupanya hutan ini yang dari dulu menjadi saksi bisu dari tangisan megumi. Ditengah hutan, Sangat berbeda denganm diluar hutan. Jika diluar terlihat seram maka, dari dalam kita akan menemukan taman bunga yang indah dengan hamparan rumput hijau nan asri.

Mereka bermain sampai menjelang petang. Lalu megumi bertanya kepada naruto. "Ne.. Imouto... Apa kau kesal dengan orang tua kita?" Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Naru tidak akan pernah membenci kaa-chan dan tou-chan! Meleka kan baik. Walaupun... Meleka tidak sebaik pada Naluko!" Jawab naruto polos.

"Um... Baiklah ayo kita pulang." Ajak megumi. 'Andaikan aku mempunyai chakra... Pasti mereka tidak akan begini, Tapi sepertinya percuma. Mereka hanya menaruh kasih sayang kepada naruko.'Batin megumi miris.

.

.

[Skip Rumah]

.

Didepan rumah kini ada megumi dan naruto yang berjalan dengan diselingi canda tawa. Mereka berhenti didepan pintu ketika megumi ingin menyentuh knop pintu. Mereka mendengar suara orangtuanya.

"Minato-kun... Apa sebaiknya kita buang anak yang menjadi aib keluarga kita?" Tanya Khusina.

"Pastinya! Mereka berdua adalah aib kita! Setelah mereka sampai kesini aku akan langsung mengusir mereka berdua." Jawab minato.

"Yatta! Arigatou minato-kun."

Sedangkan, Megumi dan naruto (Yang nggak ngerti kenapa kakaknya berhenti) yang ada didepan rumah hanya diam. Sedangkan megumi menangis terisak dalam diam lalu menurunkan tangannya yang hampir memegang knop pintu untuk mengusap air matanya yang mengalir bagaikan sungai nil.

'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka sekejam itu.' Tanya megumi dalam hati. 'Hiks... kami tidak pernah berbuat rusuh dan hanya meminta kepada orang itu. Bahkan masih dihitung pakai jari!' Lanjutnya lagi lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah naruto yang menatapnya polos. Dia hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Takut membuat adiknya khawatir. Lalu, ia mengajak adiknya untuk pergi ketempat tadi, Shi no Mori. Karena mereka tidak akan diterima lagi dirumah itu. Sebelum pergi mereka mendengar suara naruko meminta ayahnya bermain dengannya dan diiyakan oleh ayahnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat megumi geram. Tapi tetap cuek dan langsung menggendong naruto dan berlari ke Shi No Mori.

.

.

[Shi no Mori]

.

"Nee-chan kau kenapa?" Tanya naruto duduk diatas pohon yang dipanjatnya bertanya pada megumi yang bersandar dibawah pohon tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab megumi datar. Seakan tidak mengingat dia bicara dengan siapa.

"Onee-chan! Kau berbohong!" Ujar naruto menggembungkan pipinya turun dari pohon. Megumi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau harus tidur, besok kita akan berlatih tentang taijutsu." Balas megumi tersenyum.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah." Akhirnya naruto tertidur di pangkuan sang kakak. Megumi tersenyum miris lalu ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul sang adik kedunia mimpi.

.

[Mindscape Megumi]

.

Disaat Megumi membuka matanya, Ia bukan lagi dihutan melainkan didalam lorong pembuangan air dan hanya ada penerangan lilin.

 **'KEMARI GAKI.'** Suara masuk kedalam pendengaran megumi. Ia bertanya-tanya apa itu?

' **IKUTI SUARAKU DAN KAU AKAN TAU** ' Ujar suara itu lagi. Megumi berjalan perlahan takut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Penjara Jeruji besi raksasa Terlihat dimatanya. Rasa takut mulai menghinggapi.

' **Halo megumi-chan.'** Sapa sosok kakek-kakek terbang dengan duduk bersila.

"S-Sia-pa Siapa k-au?" Tanyanya terbata.

" **Namaku Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau biasa dipanggil Rikudou Sennin'** Jawabnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Jeruji apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Gumam gadis 5 tahun itu bingung menatap kakek bernama hagoromo dan kembali lagi ke jeruji berisi bantalan berwarna oranye.

" **Ini jeruji yang menghubungkan chakramu dan chakra kurama.** "

"S-Siapa kurama?"

" **AKU ADALAH KYUUBI!** " Sosok bernama kyuubi itu melambaikan kesembilan ekornya kemana-mana.

" **Kurama... Jangan menakutinya.** " Ujar sang kakek dan hanya dibalas dengusan kasar sang rubah. " **Nah.. Gumi-chan. Maaf kan aku, ne? Aku menyegel seluruh chakramu dan kurama. Hingga mereka tak tau kalau kau itu Reinkarnasiku.** "

"Rein akar nasi?" Tanya megumi polos dan mengundang tawa mereka berdua.

" **Reinkarnasi yang betul. Kau memiliki jumlah chakra yang sangat besar dan memiliki chakra dari kesembilan bijuu tapi karena itulah aku menyegel semua kekuatanmu. Karena jika tidak, Ayahmu akan menjadikanmu senjata desa."** Jelas sang rikudou. " **Ayahmu sangat membencimu karena ka-"**

"Aku tak memiliki chakra..." Ucap megumi lirih.

" **Sayangnya salah... Kau memiliki chakra melebihi ibuku, Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Ayahmu membencimu karena kau hampir membuat khusina mati karena melahirkanmu."** Lanjutnya. " **Tapi yang paling penting. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar?"**

"Aku akan melindungi semua orang-orang yang kusayangi dan menciptakan kedamaian didunia shinobi!" Megumi terlihat sangat bersemangat.

' **Memang benar kau memiliki chakra murni tanpa chakra negatif. Bahkan semua chakra negatif bijuu menghilang seketika.'** Batin Hagoromo sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di kepala megumi. " **Tutup matamu."** Megumi menutup mata.

"A-Apa ini? Kenapa mataku seperti kemasukan sesuatu."

" **Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Sekarang buka matamu"** Perintahnya. " **Ini adalah Doujutsu rinnegan. Doujutsu terkuat. cara mengaktifkannya hanya tinggal alirkan chakramu ke mata. Oh iya !"** Hagoromo hampir menghilang.

"Jiji! Mau kemana!"

" **Walaupun chakramu banyak tapi pengendalian chakramu sangat sempurna. Sekarang aku bisa tenang kesana"** Sang kakek hanya tersenyum dan menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya.

"JII JIII!" Teriak megumi histeris. Kurama yang melihatnya hanya diam menatap butiran cahaya tadi.

" **GAKI. CEPAT PERGI AKU MAU TIDUR."**

"Tapi.. Jiji..."

" **CEPATLAH. KONSENTRASILAH DAN CEPAT PERGI! KAU MENGGAGUKU!"**

"Umm... Baiklah..." Jawab megumi pasrah lalu menutup mata. Ternyata dia langsung kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai~ Balik dengan saya. Bagaimana fic ini? Jelek ya? Oh iya maaf saya tak bisa menepati janji saya tentang KBN yang akan diupdete.

Sekali lagi Gomen.

Tolong kritik dan saran yuuki menerimanya kok. Wassalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarokatu.

.

.

.::Yuuki Hiroshi OUT::.


End file.
